Bad Day, Birthday
by Kaira-chan
Summary: [Bday fic for Ghosty] It's his birthday, and Naruto's having just a fine day not. Will Sasuke make things better? Or worse SasuNaru


Kaira-chan: And this is my b-day fic for Ghosty ^____^ 

Dark Kaira: . You and you're friends...

Kaira-chan: Shut it .

Naruto: O_o;;; so yeah... Happy Birthday Ghosty ((The Ghost of Jonouchi)). I hope you like this... so does Kaira... and I'm pretty sure Dark Kaira does too... 

Kaira-chan: And here's your b-day present!! **Thrust a wrapped Jonouchi plushie in your face** enjoy!! ^_^

Naruto: Kaira-chan doesn't own Naruto. The concept of this story is based loosely around Nek0-chan's Yu-Gi-Oh fic "Emerald."

~~~~~~~~

  


Naruto was having a bad day. Well, actually, it was a bad birthday. 

Having spent his past 14 birthday's alone, he was reluctant to accept the date the Sasuke proposed they have on that particular day, October 10th. But, he had, and now he was regretting it. 

Sasuke was a little late. Just a little... he was suppose to come pick up Naruto at noon so they could spend the whole day together. 

The sun was no disappearing behind the horizon, painting the sky shades of pink and purple. Maybe a little was a bit of an understatement...

He watched to golden, red and brown leaves flutter to the ground, dancing in the wind to the song that went unheard to all those who were no longer part of nature. 

He sighed, and slumped down on one of the steps in front of his house. Maybe he should go back inside. Turn in early. Perhaps he could go train, vent his anger on the wooden posts in the ground. 

He waited a little longer, and then moved to stand up. It was a shame really. He had spent a lot of time on his look today. New clothes (a black and grey muscle shirt (with the tye dy looking design) and blue jeans), trying out a new hairstyle... (it was not spiky today, slicked back in fact, but not so much that it made him look stuck up). He paused, half way standing, when he saw s speck of navy blue on the horizon, running up to greet him.

"Naruto, you look ... different," Sasuke said, looking at him. 

Naruto also looked at Sasuke. His same old top-knot, his same old blue shirt, his same old pants... "You don't," Naruto grinned in reply. 

"Sorry I'm late," Sasuke said apologetically. 

"I didn't notice," Naruto answered in reply. Sasuke eyed him strangely, before continuing. 

"Kakashi was suppose to pick me up."

Naruto nodded. That explained it... 

"So, are you ready to go celebrate our victory?" Sasuke proclaimed. 

"Victory?" Naruto asked, clueless. 

"Yeah. Victory. From our last mission," Sasuke said bluntly. 

"Oh... So that's what we're going out for?" Naruto asked, crestfallen. Sasuke nodded, and then leaned in to kiss him. 

Naruto evaded to move. "Maybe later," he sighed. Sasuke eyed him again, and then the two walked off for dinner. 

  
  
  
  
  


The _Ichiraku_? The _Ichiraku?!_ They were eating at the bloody _Ichiraku?!?!?!_

  


Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was looking at the restaurant. 

"Is something the matter?" he asked. 

Naruto shook his head. "It's nothing of any importance," Naruto declared, before muttering under his breath, "the _Ichiraku_... really..."

Apparently it didn't go unheard by Sasuke however. "Is something the matter?" he asked again. "I thought you liked the _Ichiraku_."

Naruto nodded. "I do. I love it. It's great, really."

They couldn't have gone to a more fancier place, could they? No, of course not. It was his birthday, but Sasuke had forgotten. Why would he take him to a more fancier place? 

  


Naruto sighed as he walked along the crowded road with Sasuke. After having to pick up the bill, Sasuke had forgotten his wallet, Naruto was just _a little _mad. Which was another understatement. And Sasuke was obviously getting the vibes, and had reverted back to his old, solemn, anti-social self.

As they walked on, however, Naruto had begun to feel slightly guilty, though he knew he shouldn't. 

It was Sasuke's own fault that he had forgotten Naruto's birthday, took him to a fast food restaurant for his suppose-to-be-birthday-dinner, and it was his own fault for forgetting his money for buying his suppose-to-be-birthday-dinner. But, he looked so sad, walking beside Naruto with his head down, and his shoulder's hunched. 

"Listen, Sasuke..." Naruto started, turning to his lover. He stopped when he saw Sasuke's shoulders shaking. 

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, concerned. 

Sasuke let out a little cough, and a droplet of blood appeared on his lip. 

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried, and immediately his arms were around the other boy. "Sasuke? Are you okay? Answer me!" 

"I - I'm fine," Sasuke gasped, then he coughed again, and more blood appeared. 

"Bullshit!" Naruto snapped. "We need to get you to a hospital!" and with those words, he wrapped Sasuke's arm around his shoulder, and took off towards the hospital. 

It seemed as he was running by her house, Sakura deliberately jumped in front of the two boys. 

"Move it Sakura!" Naruto growled. He tried to move around her, but she got in his way again. It was accidental of course, but it was just making the already irritable Naruto more angry. 

He was beginning to see black spots in front of his eyes, the humid air making it hard for him to breath. "_Move_ Sakura!" he growled. 

Sakura blinked at him, then caught sight of the hunched over Sasuke, who seemed the only reason he was still standing was because of his arm around Naruto. 

"Oh my God! What's wrong with Sasuke?" She exclaimed, running right in front of the mentioned body. 

"I - don't - know," Naruto said each word with a purpose, through clenched teeth, "that's - why - I'm - taking - him - to - the - hospital."

Sakura seemed to not hear him. "Quick! My house is right here! Take him in there!" She said, pointing to the very house they were in front of. 

"NO!" Naruto yelled at her, making her jump away from his koi a little. "I'm taking him to the bloody hospital!!" 

Sakura recovered from her initial shock, and glared at Naruto. "Take him to my house! My dad's a doctor, and it's _a lot _closer than the hospital."

Naruto's glared lightened a bit. "I didn't know your dad was a doctor," he muttered, and led him to her house instead. 

"Well, he is." 

They walked into her house. The first thing Naruto noticed was that it was pitch black. If her father was home, wouldn't there at least be one light on?

He was about to voice his concern to her, when she flick on the light. 

"SURPRISE!" was the deafening roar that he was met with when tons of people jumped down from her roof, poofed into existence in front of him, jumped out from behind furniture, or actually were the furniture and became their human selves again. 

He blinked. "But, what about Sas -" he stopped speaking when he felt Sasuke's weight be taken off of him. 

He blinked again, when he looked into the blackened eyes of Sasuke, he saw a twinge of amusement in them. 

"I think you went overboard on the whole coughing up blood thing, Sasuke," Kakashi mused. 

"Yeah you drama king," Iruka added, blushing slightly when Kakashi wrapped an arm around him and kissed him on the nose. 

"You tricked me?" Naruto said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement of the truth, and he knew it. 

Sakura nodded and stuck out her tongue. "And you fell for it like you were jumping out of a plane," she grinned, and then kissed him on the cheek. ((Like a friend would...))

Naruto smiled at her, and then looked back at Sasuke. 

"Happy Birthday, lover," he said, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist, and pulling him close, before ending the moment in a kiss full on the lips. 

Naruto closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. 

This was the best birthday he had ever had. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: Sorry!!! Sasuke's _so _OOC!! I hate him!!! **Kicks Sasuke plushie** he's _so _hard for me to write/keep in character. 

Dark Kaira: You can't keep anyone in character...

Kaira-chan: True T^T

Naruto: I'm sure Ghosty will like it. She did after all say "OOC can be fun though."

Kaira-chan: True... and tell me the truth Ghosty ((whether you like it or not)). Lol, I don't want you saying you like it just because it's dedicated to you or because it's your b-day fic... ^_^

Naruto: So people, review ^___^


End file.
